


Snuff a Con.

by kabukiaku



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabukiaku/pseuds/kabukiaku
Summary: Ricochet is one heckin messed up mech, who finds pleasure in hurting others.
Kudos: 8





	Snuff a Con.

Nothing felt more satisfying than to slash a mech’s throat, as for Ricochet, it was merely scratching the surface. The feeling of taking down a bot by his own hands, no matter how many times he’s done it, every time it felt so refreshing. 

A cold shiver of pleasure ran down Ricochet’s frame, licking his lips eagerly as he let the struggling mech squirm from his tight grasp. “You pretty tough y’know? Usually, most ‘cons give out after I cut their necks.” The victim was a poor Decepticon soldier, had only been in the ranks for a few megacycles, yet he had met his untimely fate crossing the music-loving murderer.

“Please—s-spare me…please let me go-I-I beg you.” the con soldier whimpered desperately. 

“Stop whinin’ protoform, I ain’t done with you yet.”

Ricochet leaned into their audial, grinning widely. “Take a deep breath-this may hurt a bit.” He then forcefully took his blade and pierced the con’s back hard enough, to where it stabbed through their spark chamber, sending sparks and energon flying. The young con let out a choked gasp, before his spark slowly burned out, his frame turning to grey as they collapsed onto the floor. Ricochet chuckled, getting up to his pedes as he stepped over the grayed frame.   
“They’re makin’ this too easy for me…” he shook his helm, proceeding to walk. He lifted one of his blades, licking off the freshly coated pink energon. The deed was done. However, that wasn’t his last.


End file.
